


we were as one

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [22]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	we were as one

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. prompt: kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.
> 
> title is from that one kiss by ernestine northover.

“My love, my dear, my heart,” Baruch muttered in Balthamos’s ear. Tears streamed down Balthamos’s face, the pain in his wing too much to bear. “Shhh…” cooed Baruch.

Unable to stand seeing his lover broken and in agony, Baruch manoeuvred them so that Balthamos was resting in his lap. Balthamos groaned in pain, though he tried to mask it out of his voice.

“Shhh… Don’t focus on the pain, focus on me,” Baruch said, willing Balthamos’s wing to stop hurting, to leave him alone.

“How – nhhgg – how am I supposed to do that?” Balthamos snarked.

Baruch thought for a moment. Then he said,

“Like this,”

And proceeded to press kisses to Balthamos’s lips, one after another. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. With each one, he felt Balthamos responding more and more, until he was upright in his lap and his hands cupped Baruch’s face and his kisses were getting more and more desperate.   
  


“Ow!” Balthamos suddenly exclaimed, pulling away. “Ow, ow, ow!” He had twisted his wing in order to get a better angle, and it had pulled on his injury.

Baruch instantly tensed. “Oh, I forgot, how terrible of me!” he said. He readjusted Balthamos so that he was straddling his lap instead. “Better?” He asked, seeing that Balthamos’s wings were free now, and that Balthamos could just lean forward onto Baruch’s chest.

“Much,” Balthamos said. And he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
